


Harry's oblivious (but it isn't the first time)

by fire_drarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Oneshot, Pining Draco Malfoy, everyone is done with it, im high, im not okay, like fr, like seriously, nani - Freeform, okay uh, stupid harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_drarry/pseuds/fire_drarry
Summary: Draco has an obvious crush on harry, clear as day. Unfortunately, Harry wouldn't notice a brick wall until he crashed right into it. With the help of the entire damn school, can Draco's senpai notice him?





	Harry's oblivious (but it isn't the first time)

"Hey love, do you think Harry's alright?"

Luna glanced at her girlfriend serenely.

"I hope so. Why do you ask?"

Gin sighed.

"It must be so hard for him, being this. damn. STUPID."

Luna groaned. When Ginny got like this, not much could stop her.

While Ginny ranted to her, Luna thought about why this all started.

Drama always started with Harry.

Like, every single time.

There's one thing that got on everyones nerves, and it was Harry's oblivious natures.

Here's the tea: Draco Lucius Malfoy is in love with Harry potter.

It's not even a bloody secret either.

Literally just an hour ago, this happened:

Draco: Hey Scarhead, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?

Harry: Hmmm... oh hey mione!!!

HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET!  
.  
Contrary to VERY popular beliefs, Harry was NOT stupid.

He just couldn't do the math.

Draco+Harry=?????

Draco was bloody hot, sure.

He's smart and funny as well.

But Harry didn't understand.

Like, at all.

About any of this.

"POTTER!!!!"

Harry glanced at a group of Slytherins.

"Yea?"

They all rolled their eyes.

"Your boyfriend's calling you."

Hmmmmm, did Harry have a boyfriend?

.

Contray to Harry's own beliefs, he was dumb as fuck.

Hermione was absolutely disgusted.

First of all, apparently Mcgonagall's manners lesson had not stuck in Ron's thick ass skull.

Second, how dumb do you have to be to ignore a love confession and play it off as an insult?

Harry had marched in at noon, dragging Ron, triggered beyond belief.

When questioned why, he burst into tears and screamed how mean Malfoy was and ran to his dorms.

"Ron, what happened?"

Ron facepalmed and scratched the back of the back oh his neck sheepishly.

"Malfoy literally said he had really nice eyes and Harry started bawling in the middle of the great hall."

Now Mione was up late, concocting a plan to get them together.

It was as if a lightbulb went off in her head. Everything was so clear to her.

 

For this to work, she'd need the whole school to help.

.

Draco sighed dramatically.

How many times did he have to say it for Potter to get it?!

He didn't want anyone to know at first, nervous about rejection.

He wasn't the least bit worried about being ignored, but that's exactly what happened.

He was brushed off.

And a Malfoy never backs down from a challenge.

He declared it once a day and then twice then thrice and now it's every hour.

Draco didn't know exactly why he loved Potter of all people.

He was quite attractive, albeit a tad scrawny.

Although he wasn't the brightest, he was clever.

And he was really good at art. 

Draco had seen a few of his drawings and they were quite brillient.

But why him?

Most likely pent up sexual tension.

Draco just hoped Harry got the hint soon.

.

Hermione woke at 3 am, wide eyed and ready for action. 

She gathered Dumbledore's Army and explained the plan.

They went and told the rest of the school.

Harry was asleep in bed, unaware of the events happening around him.

But that's nothing new.

.

Harry walked down the steps and stumbled a bit, still half asleep.

All he wanted was some bacon.

Just bacon.

Crispy, brown bacooooon.

It was only served on Tuesdays as well.

He licked his lips and quickened his pace.

Seamus and Dean were around the corner with malicious intent.

"Aguamenti!"

Suddenly, Harry was sliding down the hall.

He kept going and hit the wall.

Dazed, he turned only to bump into Lavender and Parvarti, who whispered a spell.

Harry found himself sliding into a broom cupboard.

'I hope there's still bacon left once i get out'

Harry tried every spell he knew to get out.

He eventually slumped against the wall, spent.

"Hello Potter"

Harry turned quickly.

Malfoy was leaning against the wall, being his hot normal self.

"Malfoy, can you get us out of here?"

.

Meanwhile:

The whole school was eating popcorn, watching through a magic powered camera made by Mr Weasley.

Ron, Hermione, Gin, Luna and everyone else laughed the whole time.

.

Harry and Draco talked for a bit about life.

"Scarhead, why do you always reject me?"

"I thought... it was a joke."

Draco scoffed (the school did too).

"Well, what if i said it wasn't?"

Draco and Harry gazed at each other, finally feeling with the fandom.

Harry leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Everyone clapped and they were ironically let out of the closet.

And to this day, Harry is dumb as ever, but so is his dramatic boyfriend.

 

uwu

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa okay so I haven't been on AO3 in a few billion years lmao.  
> here yall go uwu


End file.
